


Sleeping Spells, True Love's Kiss, and Black Eyes

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: And ships it, Gen, alfonse has a crush on kiran, sharena knows, so she uses this to her advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: In which Kiran is put under a sleeping spell, Sharena believes in fairy tales, Alfonse gets a black eye, and Anna's being Anna





	Sleeping Spells, True Love's Kiss, and Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, I had a dream of this happening the other night and I couldn't just not write it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this goofy fic.

Today had definitely not gone as planned. Loki being the trickster she was decided to make their lives even more difficult than usual. Alfonse was currently pacing down the hall outside of Kiran’s room.   
“Alfonse, calm down. I know you’re worried, I’m worried too; but pacing won’t help. Just let Lissa do her thing.” Sharena said.  
“Calm down? Sharena, Kiran just collapsed after Loki put a spell on them! We don’t know what she did to them, for all we know, Kiran could be dead right now!”  
Sharena who was sitting in the chair next to a table sighed.  
“Look, I know you don’t wanna admit it, but Loki really likes Kiran. She wouldn’t just kill them like that, and you know it.”  
“Okay, so I’m just supposed to believe this is one of Loki’s harmless jokes? I don’t know if you’ve forgotten Sharena, but Loki was with Surtr. The king who was trying to burn our kingdom down.”  
“Yeah... but she still likes Kiran.” Sharena shrugged, as she moved to sit upside down on the chair. Alfonse pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Sharena how many times have father and mother told you that a princess does not sit upside down?”  
“I know I should let you lecture me to get your mind off Kiran but... mom and dad aren’t here so I can sit however I want!” Sharena smiled as she lightly pumped her legs over the chair.  
The door opened to Lissa coming out of Kiran’s room.  
“This is not over, young lady.” Alfonse said before turning to face Lissa.  
“Urrggg, you sound like dad!”  
“How’s Kiran?”  
“I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is that Kiran should be fine, they’re just under a sleeping spell.”  
“And the bad news?” Alfonse asked, bouncing on his feet in worry.  
“The bad news is I don’t know how to break the spell. I’m sorry, but outside of healing, magics never been my forte.”  
It was at this point that Anna walked up to them.  
“I’m sorry, Prince Alfonse, but Loki escaped before I could catch her.”  
“How are we going to break the spell then?” Sharena who was still upside down asked.  
“What kind of spell is it?” Anna asked.  
“A sleeping spell,” Lissa explained. “You know, I may not be could with dark magic or anything but I’m sure we could get Tharja or Rhajat to try something.”  
“NO!” everyone yelled at the suggestion.  
The last time Kiran was feeling under the weather and the similarly looking mages tried to help, they put a hex on them that caused everyone else within a five-mile radius to become violently ill.  
“I think we can try to find a way to break the spell without getting those two involved.” Alfonse said as he continued to pinch his nose.  
“I’m sorry, I wish I could be of more help.” said Lissa.  
“It’s not your fault, Lissa. We can take it from here.” Anna smiled.  
“Alright, let me know if you need anything.” Lissa said before walking off.  
They each stayed silent, trying to think of way to help their summoner. Suddenly Sharena let out a gasp, causing Alfonse and Anna to turn to her.  
“I got an idea!” Sharena cried as she flipped over to be right-side up again. She jumped off the chair only to fall over. “Ahhh!! All the bloods rushing from my head!”  
“And this is why mother and father told you to not do that.” Alfonse lectured.  
“Urg, can you try to not be like dad for just a few minutes. Kiran’s never gonna fall in love with you if you keep that up.” Sharena said as she held her head while Anna helped her up.  
“Wha-wha... I don’t know what your talking about?” Alfonse blushed looking away.  
“Yeah, well you better. You need to realize your love for Kiran if you want them to wake up.”  
“What are you planning?” Alfonse glared.  
“Okay, it’s the oldest trick in the book. A true love’s kiss is the only way to wake Kiran up. That’s how it’s always done in my books.”  
“Sharena, those are fairy tales. Please don’t drag us into your whole fairy tales are real thing.”  
“I don’t know Prince Alfonse, it might work.”  
“Commander Anna, not you too. This is serious. We need to think of a serious way to wake Kiran up.”  
“No, I really think Sharena is on to something. Loki was the one who put Kiran under this spell, this sounds like something she would do.”  
Alfonse could only blush further as he tried to look anywhere that wasn’t his sister or commander.  
“It couldn’t hurt. Worse comes to worse, it doesn’t work and we have to find something else. Let’s at least rule this out before we waste more time.”  
Alfonse shuffled awkwardly before finally sighing and finally caving.  
“FINE! We’ll try your way. But you two owe me one.”  
“I think you’re the one who’ll owe us after this.” Sharena snickered.  
“Oh, wait! I’ll go get my recording tome. We can sell this and make a fortune!” Anna said running off.  
“Wait! I didn’t agree to that!” Alfonse yelled, but trailed off when Anna was no longer in sight. “Why do I always let you two talk me into this kind of stuff.”  
Anna returned with her tome as ushered Alfonse and Sharena into Kiran’s room.  
There, Kiran was still there, not moving.  
“Okay, I changed my mind! We’re going to think of something else.” Alfonse said, starting to walk out the room.  
“Ohhh no you don’t! Sharena said, grabbing her brother by the arm. You agreed to try this first.”  
“Okay! The tome’s all set, come on Alfonse! Time is money!” called Anna.  
“This feels so wrong...” groaned Alfonse.  
“Oh get over it. Just a quick peck on the lips and your done. You can do this Alfonse.” said Sharena.  
Alfonse had slowly sat down on Kiran’s bed and leaned over them. Anna had started to record with her tome, and Sharena was bouncing slightly from the tension. Just as Alfonse closed his eyes and leaned further down, it was then that Kiran woke up.  
They slowly opened their eyes to see Alfonse right in their face. So naturally, the freaked. They let out a small yell and instinctively through a punch. Alfonse let out a cry as he fell off of the bed and onto the floor, holding a hand to his eye. Anna and Sharena recoiled back in surprise, and silently ran out the room.  
“What the hell, Alfonse?! What were you doing?!” Kiran cried, blushing and scooching to the other side of the bed, away from Alfonse.  
“Loki put a sleeping spell on you, and Sharena said that the best way to wake you was a true love’s kiss!” Alfonse yelled.  
“And you listened to her?!” Kiran shouted.  
Kiran and Alfonse continued to bicker in the room while Sharena and Anna listened from the hall.  
“Sorry you won’t be able to make money off of them kissing, Commander.” Sharena snickered.  
“Don’t be. I’m sure people will pay even more to see this.” Anna smiled.

\--Extra--

“How did Prince Alfonse get that black eye?” Fjorm asked.

...

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” was all Kiran said.


End file.
